


A thousand teeth, and yours among them, I know

by OlleeOxen



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Vampire!Rapunzel, Werewolf!Cassandra, dark closet is the ultimate matchmaker, flustered cass is too flustered to function, posessive rapunzel?, rapunzel cant repress her feelings forever, the real mvp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlleeOxen/pseuds/OlleeOxen
Summary: While negotiations are going on with another kingdom, their prince seems to take a special interest in Cassandra and her admirable dedication to sword fighting. Of course, this is fine. Rapunzel is perfectly fine with this. Why wouldn’t she be? It makes sense that Cass would come up with excuses for the marks on her neck, as well. It wouldn’t be good for another kingdom to know the princess of Corona was a vampire. So why does her stomach clench at the thought? What's with the heavy gloom lurking in the back of her mind?(Why does something swirl in the pit of stomach, green-eyed and ready to pounce?)Her resolve to ignore it doesn’t go exactly as planned when she’s three glasses of wine in at a ball. Not when Cass calls them sparring bruises again. Not this time.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 228





	1. Look Into My Eyes (its where my demons hide)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ballroom full of royals and a sketchy Prince who seems to have his eye on Cass. The ultimate combo to short out the patience of the newly made vampire that is Raps. She goes a little haywire.

Rapunzel gazes across the ballroom floor in search of a familiar face from her spot near the corner of the banquet. 

Various royals and officials mingle with each other over by long tables piled high with luxurious food, while some deigned to dance in the middle of the vast room instead. Rapunzel isn't looking for a noble, however. If anything, she's trying to keep _away_ from everyone for once. Unlike her, yes, but the appetizing scent of blood filling her senses make it hard to concentrate—despite the fact that she had fed on Cass just before the banquet. Rapunzel needs all the self control she can get tonight for it to happen without an incident.  
  
No, she isn't looking for any sort of human. She's searching for Cass. She had been standing by Rapunzel’s side a few minutes ago, but is now nowhere to be seen. _I can’t go the night without her,_ Rapunzel thinks idly. _Who else will make fun of how stuffy these functions are with me?_  
  
_Or keep me in control if the hunger becomes too strong._  
  
Her stomach already aches from the amount of humans that surrounds her. A wave of shame washes over Rapunzel, even if it isn't her fault that humans are supposed to be her prey. Cassandra had said that it would get easier with practice, yet it barely feels more manageable than it had been before. Sharp scents swirl around the ballroom, unwanted and overwhelming.   
  
A foul stench reaches her nose, and Rapunzel eyes fall on a tall man a few paces away from her dressed in a tasteful emerald suit. From one inhale alone, she can tell the older man has a few personal hounds, and a cut somewhere on his body beginning to fester. She'll have to remember to tell the castle nurses later. This newfound skill she has is one of her favourites. Rapunzel loves helping others, and it still applies despite her condition.

The most tragic drawback of her newfound vampirism? Rapunzel had barely even been able to enjoy her freedom and exploration before Gothel had bitten her. She misses food in all its savoury glory, and she misses all the adorable dogs that roam the streets of Corona. With their bright eyes and wagging tails, how can anyone _not_ love them? But it's difficult to be near them in this new form, as they smell rancid. Not necessarily because of their natural odour, though that didn't help. Dogs simply have a tendency to get themselves covered in countless things, or tend to run amok in the rain and smell horrid for hours afterwards. Their stench is incredibly powerful. Overwhelming, but not alluring in the least.

  
As Rapunzel internally mourns for her love of canines, she spots her favourite one of all across the room. An easy smile slips onto her face at the sight of dark hair tucked into Cassandra’s ever present head cover. But it deflates when she notices Cassandra’s tense stance and lack of eye contact with whomever she's talking with. The look is intimately familiar. Rapunzel herself had been subjected to that treatment many times when she initially arrived at the castle. Rapunzel scrutinizes the man next to Cassandra for a few moments. His clean shaven face looks rather familiar.  
  
She scowls as the memory of him continuously trying to flirt with Cassandra throughout the past week comes to mind. His father is king of some dominion farther off who thought it would be good practice for his son to engage in politics and negotiations. Needless to say, the younger man is more interested in the “enchanting handmaiden” he’d accidentally happened upon. Now, don’t get her wrong, it's not that she was annoyed per say. Rapunzel is just… being cautious! And looking out for Cassandra! Sure, Mr. Prince seems very… nice and polite, but Rapunzel can't help the twist in her stomach every time she sees him near Cassandra.  
  
Determined to be a good friend and prove that she can be supportive ~~don’t be bitter, do _not_ be bitter~~, Rapunzel downs her third glass of mulled wine from tonight in one go and skips across the polished, tiled floor over to Cassandra.  
  
Mistake.  
  
Skipping is _not_ a good idea after downing the rest of her mulled wine. With nothing in her system, the effects make itself known in the swaying of the floor beneath her, and the sudden intensity of the lights and sounds attacking her senses. Her carefully built up walls are crumbling. Rapunzel’s drive to find Cass intensifies, her efforts to weave her way as carefully as possible between the crowd of bright suits and dresses redoubling. The heat of the crowd is at this point enough to start warming her cold skin, serving to make her head foggy and sluggish.  
  
There! Rapunzel catches a glimpse of Cass’s sky blue robes over by the silver platter piled high with pork slices and roasted vegetables. Another time she might’ve been distracted by the feast on the table, but currently she's trying to escape the one she's manoeuvring through. As Rapunzel gets closer, her heightened hearing focuses on Cass’s low voice; a soothing balm against the fake, high pitched laughter and blaring instruments.  
  
“I’m afraid not, sir. I’ve lived here for as long as I can remember, and haven’t travelled,” Cassandra says calmly.  
  
“Ah, well, maybe I could help you with that. Our kingdom has splendid facilities and exceptional training grounds. You’d be welcome any time.” Rapunzel flinches at the flirtatious tone of Mr. Prince. It's important to learn the names of all the royals, she knows, but the anger roiling in her stomach says that his name isn't worth remembering. After all, he wants to take Cass away. Cass, her _best friend_. The reason she's been able to comes to terms and adapt to her vampiric situation in the first place.  
  
That is _not_ happening.  
  
“And how do you know that I can fight? Have you been…watching me?”  
  
“I happened upon you the other day by accident. I must say, I’m impressed—“  
  
Rapunzel finally breaks from the mass of people and pads over to Cass in front of her. That strange feeling rises in her again when she notices the Prince towering over Cass, and how she’s pressed against the hard edge of the table in an attempt to keep a bit of distance from him.  
  
“Cass! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you,” Rapunzel exclaims happily, a tad too loud. She reaches out to lay her hand on Cass’s arm; a gesture of safety. Grey eyes flicker to hers, stunned.  
  
“Rapunzel! How nice of you to join us, we were just talking about your handmaiden's aptitude for sword fighting. She’d be perfect for a guard assignment, or as a soldier. Her collection of bruises can attest to her hard work. So, tell me, why are her talents being wasted?” The prince questioned. The diplomat in the back of her head notes his disrespectful inquiry, even she agrees with it. She shoves the thoughts down quickly, but burns at the mention of Cass’s bruises. Those aren't from sword fighting. No. Those are from _feeding_.  
  
“Believe me, I’ve been talking with the Captain of the guard. But he can be old-fashioned, and stubborn.” She says coldly in lieu of an explanation, before snatching Cass’s hand and guiding her away. “Now if you’ll excuse me, we have business to attend to.”  
  
Every cell in her body is on fire. In the back of her mind she can register Cass asking her what's wrong, but it doesn't pierce through the haze that clouds her thoughts. Seconds are minutes and minutes are hours as Rapunzel frantically searches for the exit, instincts screaming for somewhere dark and chilled.  
  
Even after they pass beneath the high stone arches and solid wood doors, Rapunzel keeps prowling through the castle corridors until they're completely alone. When she stops, they find themselves by the supply closets, in a secluded wing of the castle. The guards rarely passed here, evident enough in the fact that there are barely any lit torches this time of night.   
  
Belatedly, Rapunzel realizes Cass’s hand is still clasped within her own and lets go quickly. She takes a few shuddering breaths and leans her forehead against the equally cool wall, trying to ignore the wave of emotion threatening to spill over. Fire licks at her insides, giving way to thick smoke that snakes its way to her throat, damning her to silence and rugged breaths. The demon in her writhes in satisfaction and glee at the whirlwind of warring emotions, sharp talons seizing her stomach and drawing goosebumps to her lukewarm flesh. It awakens, green-eyed and _hungry_.  
  
Its attention whirls to Cassandra behind her. Cassandra, who's still trying to get her attention. Who smells faintly of pine, of earth, of steel, and of rainy days, complete with an undercurrent of something electric. Shocking. Tantalizing. Like the sensation of her touch, and the spark it ignites.   
  
Rapunzel turns around slowly, and Cassandra’s face floods with relief. Lidded green eyes nonchalantly drink in the sight of fair features and storming irises staring back. Observe the sweeping curve of her nose, the heavy blush dusting the tops of her cheeks. Studying her mouth as a lithe tongue darts out to run itself quickly over parted lips, but to Rapunzel that short moment seems like forever as her breath catches in her throat. A beat. Another. Then, finally, her gaze proceeds its exploration to the elegant jawline that connects to the column of Cassandra's delicate neck.   
  
She can practically see the blood pumping through her veins wildly, courtesy of Cassandra’s wolf blood. The rushing thump, thump, thump of her pulse, fluttering right underneath the fragile porcelain of her skin. How _easy_ it would be to sink her fangs into the welcoming surface. How eagerly the blood would spill out for Rapunzel to lap up and suck once its done flowing out, ready for more. The way Cassandra would go still, clutching at her dress feebly as small whimpers and sighs would spill from her lips as naturally as water spills over the lip of a fountain.   
  
The memory of those tauntingly sweet sounds spur her demon further, and she lets it take the reins as she reaches back to open the door to her left hastily. Her other arm, however, is preoccupied with snatching the neckline of Cassandra’s garb and _yanking_ as Rapunzel quickly shuffles backwards into the inviting black of the closet.  
  
It’s just Cass and her _monster_ in the blaze of their ritual now. Their salvation. Them and the four walls of their blessed alcove-the key to their respite from duty, from responsibility, from _reason_. The key to their joined relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so i ended up writing the prequel to the original stand alone piece i had written, and i figured i should add it to the fic. So i put the original piece as the second chapter, and the prequel as the first. I also edited and changed the tense to present in both chapters, but if you see a mistake, pls feel free to point it out.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!


	2. Sweet Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel shoves her into the closet. Not in the repressing the gay way. But in a very pro gay way. Like i wanna lick ur neck kinda gay way. Ya know, as you do.

Rapunzel shoves her roughly into the closet. Cassandra's up against the door before she knows what's happening, Rapunzel’s body presses up against hers and a leg situates itself neatly between her thighs. Cassandra can tell from her breath and the way she sways that Rapunzel had had too much to drink. Cassandra’s train of thought stops there, however, as a pair of lips attack her neck just above the collar of her shirt.  
  
Cassandra feels heat flare between her legs at the assault. All too used to this, she lets Rapunzel have her way. _Raps probably just got hungry with the amount of humans at the dance_ , she reasons, _it's not a big deal. We do it all the time_. Cassandra lets her hands knot in the princess’s dress and tries not to let herself get carried away. It doesn't work. Rapunzel continues nipping at her neck, like a cat content on playing with its meal. Completely and utterly innocent as ever to the growing need aching within Cassandra. Every nibble and kiss is a sample of heaven, winding her up until she lets out the tension in a moan or a sigh, and then the act repeats itself, over and over. By the time Rapunzel changes her focus, Cassandra feels like an air balloon drifting in the sky—the searing intensity of Rapunzel's attention lifting her up to float among the clouds. But a scrape along her jugular has her gasping; that heat goes pooling down, down, _down_ to the crux between her thighs.  
  
The closet is cramped and completely dark. The only sounds to be heard are their harsh breaths, the creak of the door’s hinges, and the rustle of fabric. It's all Cassandra can register besides the trail of relief being peppered down her neck. Breath, lips, tongue, teeth, heat. It gets to be too much, too overwhelming. It burns and burns, scorching her from the inside out. And yet she can’t get enough. She needs it, wants it, _craves_ it. Distantly, she can feel herself tugging on Rapunzel's hair, as if to say more, more, _more_.  
  
But all too soon Rapunzel slows, littering her neck with unhurried, feather light kisses while she pulls away. Cassandra can see the glint of her eyes, the unabashed hunger in them as she nears Cassandra’s face and stops, noses a hair’s breadth away. After a second that lasts an eternity, Rapunzel leans forward.  
  
“Have fun with your little... sparring bruises,” Rapunzel purrs into her ear, before slipping out the door.  
  
Cassandra stands in the empty closet, now cold without their shared warmth. Her legs tremble, barely able to hold her weight. Although the air around her starts to cool, the heat continues to pool below her stomach—molten, electrifying, _heady—_ as the reality of what just happened continues to sink in. Little shock waves of pleasure run down her spine; Cassandra feel like a match that's been lit. Something explosive and intense, ignited by the slightest spark, only to be used and left abandoned, simmering with feverish intent. Cassandra pauses to take a shuddering breath. A minute passes as she attempts to process what had just happened, because that had been something else _entirely_ different from their usual feeding sessions.  
  
And then she realizes—eyes widening and hands shooting to her neck—that Rapunzel hadn’t even bitten her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEyyyyyyy reformatting of the fic has begun. Lets see if anyone still reads Cassunzel fics. Been awhile tbh.
> 
> Let me know if u like it! T'would be very much appreciated. I changed the tense from past to present, so let me know if made a mistake somewhere if u spot one! Have a good day :D

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Hozier's song, In A Week. (Its a beautiful song!)
> 
> Eyyy first fic! Hope y'all like it.


End file.
